


Wings of the skies

by Linex23



Category: Ace Combat
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fighter Pilots, First time writing, Gen, Kei Nagase - Freeform, Military, Pilgrim 1, Post-Video Game: Ace Combat 04: Shattered Skies, Post-Video Game: Ace Combat 07: Skies Unknown, Strangereal Universe (Ace Combat), Tagging is hard :(, Three strikes, ace pilots, project aces, terrorist attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linex23/pseuds/Linex23
Summary: It was another day for the new generations of aces. Some have seen combat, some have only known the peaceful blue skies. For that, Project aces was built. To get aces from all around the world for military purposes and for the aces to learn for one another, and this story will be about those aces. Where the world is in chaos, they have the duty to help that world through the skies. May their wings guide the future of strangereal.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	1. Another morning for the aces

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer: I do not own ace combat or any of the aircrafts or Project aces, this is merely a fictional story written by a fan for entertainment purposes)
> 
> Hi there, this will be my first time writing, I've been wanting to write in here for quite long so I hope you enjoy. Plus I don't really know much of how the military works like ranks and stuff so I'm sorry if i get any of those wrong, although i did some research about it but i still don't understand most of it soo again, sorry if i get anything wrong from that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and i would love to hear your thoughts about it, criticism is welcomed but please not to harsh lol, well enjoy

June 8th 2026, 09.20 am

It was a normal Thursday morning for Lt. Zack Gynerman, an Erusian pilot stationed at the Allenford air base. He is part of a project called Project Aces, which was an elite squadron compromised of pilots from all around the world. Basically, aces called in ready for combat and constantly learnig. The project had pilots almost as big as a battalion but it was divided in to teams of 2-6. Lt. Zack "Lupus" Gynerman was Siegfried 2 of the 203rd Tactical Fighter Squadron “Siegfried Squadron”.

This time, Zack had to do one of the weekly routines at the base. The officers called it an air to air practice or dogfighting drill, but instead of students against instructure, it was team against teams. They even have a ranking system. Siegfried was 3rd out of 32 teams. Pretty impressive, today he was supposed to be against skull team, the 2nd best team. Unfortunately, they left for a recovery mission so he was now against the one and only Valkyrie team, and if you guessed it right they were the No. 1 team.

Zack and his team were outnumbered 4-2, it might not sound fair in numbers but so is war. Although the real problem was clearly not the numbers. Zack was nervous but he still wanted to win. He climbed into the cockpit of his aircraft. The SU-37 Terminator painted in dark black and grey camo with yellow stripes on the tips of its wings. It was at the end of the runway preparing for take-off. Beside him was Sagittarius 1, code name Winter with his SU-37, only this one it was painted in white camo with black stripes in the tips of its wings. "Hey you ready buddy?" Winter asked his wingman. "Cant you figure that out yourself?" Zack replied with a bit of friendly mockery in his tone. "Just asking and beside, this time it'll be a bit personal for you considering we're up against that lady friend of yours" he chuckled as he teased his wingmen. "You got a point, but I'm not the one who did an uncontrolled flat spin in the middle of battle, I'm glad you still alive and amazed that you can still show up after that embarrassment" he replied. The leader lost at that point and they proceeded to take-off.

At 9.000 ft above ground level. 10.30 am.

"I don't think i need to tell you the details but incase you forgot, we're up against the Valkyrie team. They consist of 4 F-22 Raptors, they have good mobility and stealth tech so radar won't help that much, keep you eyes peeled". Winter informed his wingman over the radio, "think we have a chance?" Lupus asked. "Aren't you supposed to to be the optimistic one?" Winter replied. Before Lupus answered he saw a glint of reflection, it was the four Raptors. "Hey, nine o'clock, its definitely them", "Wilco, I got eyes. Its finally time huh". The two Terminators turned towards the raptor to do a pass. 

"Valkyrie 2 here, here they come".

" Valkyrie 1 here, stay sharp girls let's end this quick and swiftly".

"you say that but you probably know it won't be quick, especially knowing you're the one who's gonna have personal thoughts about him, right Captain?"

"that's one strike there Valkyrie 4 and its not that personal".

"Awww you're blushing aren't you Capt".

"Oh c’mon, No. 3, look just do you're best". The clear sight of the SU-37 brought and end to the Valkyrie team. "Valkyrie team, BREAK!" 

As the two teams flew by each other, Vidar saw it, the rose emblem on Valkyrie 1. On the other hand, Valkyrie 1 saw the black wolf emblem on the SU-37, the emblem that she knew too well over the years. Lupus soon hit the brakes and went up to do a sharp loop to quickly gain his opponents six o'clock. Valkyrie 1 didn't have time to react but Valkyrie 2 went to her aid.

On the other hand, Winter broke hard left in pursuit of the other two. No 3 broke off to try to get a better angle at her pursuer, Winter paid no mind and focused on no 4, No 3 successfully got behind Winter. No 4 tried to lose Winter at the clouds where he would lose her while No 3 could track him on radar. "Not in a million year girls". He went to the clouds but as they were in the clouds, Winters IFF suddenly grew closer to no 3 on his 6 o'clock. This took No 3 by surprised and when they were out of the clouds, she saw the white SU-37 vertically stopping. He did the cobra, they almost crashed but luckily she avoided him over the cost of giving Winter a straight clear shot. He locked on the Raptor and after one second, he spoke "Sagittarius 1 bandit down, you're out number three, better luck next time", before he could let her comment, No 4 was right om his tail.

Meanwhile No 1 and 2 got on Lupus's six o'clock. No 2 was leading, aiming to get a shot but out of the three she was not the best dogfighter. "Aaah, Valkyrie 1 take the lead I can't get an angle", " Wilco". Seeing as they switched positions, Vidar climbed up and letting them get close while being cautious. When the were close enough he rolled and went inverted pulled the stick and went straight down. Both followed while enduring the high G's. "Sorry for the wait buddy, you're favorite team leader is present to save you're pity ass". Winter came in from 4 o'clock high. "Took you long enough, you didn't flirt you're way through did you? Well not that I really care" Lupus chuckled while replying. No 1 suddenly broke off to try to position herself on the new bandit, but this time Winter focused on the one that broke off having complete faith on Lupus to stall time. Lupus lost them in the clouds and is dueling Valkyrie 2, "alright, I guess this one won't be bad" he said to himself. 

Winter broke out of the clouds sweating hard "where are you Rose, c'mon just give me a hint". Suddenly a missile lock warning sacred him to death, not able to predict where it's coming from, he gave up. "Valkyrie 1 bandit down", and then she passed him and cut him off while she dives in searching for her teammate and her last opponent. But she was too late, all she saw was the dark SU-37 facing towards her, but then suddenly "Sagittarius 2 to Sky keeper". Vidar called out to their AWACS watching somewhere in the sky.

"I am unable to proceed due to low fuel, requesting permission to return to base".

"This is Valkyrie 1, my aircraft is also low on fuel, requesting permission to return to base". 

"Sky keeper here, I guess that's enough for today. Its been awhile since I saw something like that. I'll call this one a tie for now, permission granted, good work team.

The two landed together and after parking their aircraft inside their hangars, the two was greeted by the Winter and the rest of the Valkyrie team.

"Not bad Sagittarius", said 2Lt. Christina "Schnee" Alonzo AKA Valkyrie 3.

"Well there's a reason there 3rd", said 1Lt. Yuki "Belladona" Kisanagi AKA Valkyrie 2.

"I think we should at least get second best, I mean we got all of you", said Capt Marcus "Winter" M'ckenzie AKA Sagittarius 1.

"You're in no position to say that you ass", Zack growled.

"I couldn't agree more, no hard feelings Mr. I did a flat spin in the middle of an operation", said the one and only Grace "Rose" Prowler, AKA Valkyrie 1. She is also thought to be the world's best ace in her generation and the ranking system did back that up, but who knows somewhere out there would be a person that could rival her, hell maybe even beat her in a flash. For now she has Zack, she really holds a lot of respect for him.

"Hey, where's No 4?" Zack asked looking for Margaret "Daisy" Blanc, AKA Valkyrie 4.

"The usual, she went straight to the cafeteria", said Yuki. "For?" Asked Marcus. "Duh, for food what else", said Grace explaining how the girl always seems hungry after a sortie.

"Well we're going to head off now, you guys cool you're head off" said Grace, "not offering us to join, I can help cool you of you know" said Marcus, The guy really can't stop flirting now can he? The girls shook him off as they teasingly brought up about that incident for him to lose enough confident so that he gives up.

"You holding up ok there buddy? Well, not that I need to ask, I mean you look fine as a horse to me" Marcus commented, amazed that Zack was looked like a man sweating from the natural heat. "That was fun though, they really were challenging. Shame I got low on gas right where i saw her". He continued on talking as they walk back to base.

20.30, At hangar No 2

"What is with you with this hangar" Grace asked curiously as Zack always seems to relax here frequently. "C'mon, it's always warm here", they both chuckled. She sat closely next to him, and put her head on his chest while he wrapped his arm around her. It was a known secret that the two pilots had an intimate relationship and it's been going well for the past two years. Other members at the base keep speculating if the two thought about marrying each other. But for Zack, he's just going to give his best at the present.

"By the way, what happened when I left you with Yuki" She asked. "Well I did some sharp turns to close her in, soon she couldn't keep up and then I started rolling around her in quite close range. At that point it was more like a play and then I ended that just in time, she can't even answer me properly when I asked her situation.

"You evil being" They both laughed softly. 

"On second thought it is kind of nice in here", she spoke. "I told you, and plus no one really comes here that often, if you know what I mean" he smirked as he stroke her hair. She smiled as they both relaxed, she then got up to his lap and then gave him a kiss. They both blushed and smiled while putting their face close to each other. It was hard to believe as they both tried to kill their friends and each other in the lighthouse wars and here they are now, embracing each other not giving a damn about what happened, nor what's to come.

June 9th, 08.15

Grace and Zack was nowhere to be seen that morning, she was assigned to do a little air patrol. So the team was instead lead by Winter since Zack was also missing. A little time has passed, a mechanic wanted to grab some parts from hangar 2. But he found two people, two pilots, two aces. it was all to clear who the two people sleeping next to each other was, the mechanic knew why the slept there but really. "People these days are unthinkable" he chukled.


	2. Project Aces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The backstory of how Project Aces was build

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Disclaimer: I do not own ace combat or any of the aircrafts or Project aces, this is merely a fictional story written by a fan for entertainment purposes)

The Lighthouse War has proven how the pilots of the military are quite lacking, at least they are now not as great as how the old pilots were. The pilots now rely too much on their aircrafts technology. The three strikes was one of few exceptions however, after a few observations, it is believed that the three strikes can not maintain the aircrafts condition. Because of that, it could be said that the three strikes flying is flawed, because the longer he flies, the worser his aircraft becomes.

Because of that the world wanted new aces capable of relying on their aircrafts, their teammates, and most importantly themselves, thus a project was being made. The world gave their best pilots to become better. Then again, there is also another problem. “Who will make them better?”. If all of the best pilots were going to learn they have to learn from someone, right? The only person better then the new gen pilots is the three strikes himself but one person can’t handle that many pilots. The other old gen are either dead or have been grounded.

After awhile, a promising solution came, “If aces come from different countries, that means different ways of flying right? Different tactics, different experience. So, why not let them learn from themselves?”, said a lady. That lady used to be a Yuktobanian Intelligence officer but now, she’s one of the many founder of the Project. So it was decided, the pilots would often exchange information about tactics and strategy. They would also go up against each other dogfighting them with the rule of locking into the other for 1 second.

On August 19, 2022, Project Aces was established, their base was the Allenford air located on the northernmost point of Newfield Island of the northeast cost of Usea. At first not many signed up since it was more of an invitation. 6 Squadron signed up.

The first was Skull Squadron, one of Yuktobanian navy’s finest squadron. The Squadron consists of four F-14D Tomcats painted in light blue, dark blue, and white camo. The Squadron was good with areal warfare but they have only engaged an enemy from afar, which makes them lacking in close range dogfighting.

The next one is Oculus Squadron, sent from Ustio. Consisting of 6 Grippen, known for their great teamwork, but that is also their weakness. They depend too much on each other so when their formation broke, they’re nothing but regular pilots. Joining Project Aces might be a chance for them to improve their individual skills while keeping their teamwork steady.

Another one stands out from the rest, the Kronig Squadron representing Belka. Yup, Belka still have a few amount of aces within them. 5 SU-47 painted in an almost black dark grey, each unit has a small sentence that says “Let the victor be justice”. Unfortunately, because of what belka have done recently, the Belkan pilots had suspicious eyes watching them. For the other pilots, they were alright, The lead flight of the Kronig Squadron, Captain Kruger Ivanov was a person that could only be describe as nice. He is one of those people who is adored by the ladies yet a brother figure for the man. Kronig Squadron was the best among the six squadron. You could say that they were here to help the others by sharing battle tactics to the others. “The captain said that it’s nice to teach someone something once in a while, so we kind of just followed him. I mean that kind of how captain acts he’s just like that”, said Kronig 3.

The fourth Squadron is Luna Squadron from Osea. Three F-15C in standard grey colours, These three are new and has not seen any combat, but they have excellent potential and Project Aces is one of few opportunities for them to be better.

The last two are IUN Peacekeeping Forces, Omega Squadron, consisting of six A-10C Thunderbolt II. The other one is Delta Squadron, consisting of five SU-25. Both Squadron specializes in close air support, and attacking ground targets. As usual, their problem is dealing with attacks from enemy aircrafts. Maybe they can learn something from the other fighter pilots here in.

Time went on and Project Aces was proven successful. An individual pilot that specializes in air combat can score at least 10 kills on their own, while an individual pilot that specializes in ground attacks can hit more then 15 targets in a coordinated run with their teams. The pilots were becoming better and more Squadron’s joined. At some point a ranking system was established for the pilots to be more competitive and motivated to be better in every way they can. In 2023 pilots like those were needed more then ever. A group of rebels are throwing chaos to the world, “Resetting the world to its first form, reshaping the world to achieve perfection”, they say. Because of this, more pilots joined in, two of the noticeable ones are Sagittarius Squadron from the Erusian air force and The newly formed Valkyrie Squadron from the IUN peacekeeping force. Valkyrie Squadron, the only all-girls team at the time made quite the appearance. At some point there were so many teams that the base couldn’t hold out, it was just too many.

In response to this, 1 new bases and 2 aircraft carriers were assigned as part of the Ace Project. The new base was the Valais Air Base, an isolated Ustio Air Base located in the Tyrann Mountains, they hold 10 Squadron. The first carrier was the OFS Admiral Andersen, after being repaired and made ready for battle. The aircraft carrier is currently holding 7 Squadrons, one of them is the Skull Squadron, sometimes the Valkyrie Squadron switched from the F-22 to the F-35 for operation that requires them to join the carrier.

The second carrier was called the YNS Nikanor. This one was built differently so that it can hold different types of aircraft, it carries 5 Squadron’s one of them is the Leviathan Squadron consisting of 3 Mig-29. Like the Valkyrie team, the Sagittarius team skills are well known and because of this, they sometimes switch to the SU-33 to operate in the YNS Nikanor.

Project Aces can also become a private military company called the Areus Air Defense and Security that specialises in areal warfare. It operates under the jurisdiction of the IUN Peace keeping force. However, if any part of the world enters a state of war, The project would be absorbed by the IUN Peacekeeping force and become the Achilles Global Peacekeeping force. The job was still the same but they serve directly under the IUN and take the side of the IUN no question’s asks. Quite strict but necessary, and at this day that rule was in use because of the new terrorists attack going on recently. The aces keep flying going from one place to the other, one sky to the other, from battlefield to battlefield. They filled the sky with the mighty roar of their jets and their wings until the day they’re grounded, they will keep flying for whatever reason they desire.

Oh, well you look that, Omega and Luna Squadron is taking off. Probably a close air support mission. The situation is now the perfect time for the aces to prove that they belong to the sky, good luck and Godspeed Pilot’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i basically got the inspiration from the famous navy school Top Gun and combined it with the PMC from Ace combat Infinity, Ace combat Joint Assault and other PMC organization from other games. Again, I have little knowledge on how the military works so I hope you understand if you find all of that being completely unrealistic. I plan to make more but i don't know how many chapters it will take. Anyway, thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed that


	3. Battle Over Comberth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comberth Harbour is under attack, Luna and Omega were sent to defend the harbour along with allied forces

August 9th 2026, 13.00 pm

Comberth Harbour is under attack, the one responsible is no other then the terrorist organization called Free World State. A fleet of 5 destroyers, 6 Aegis class, 5 gunboats, and 9 landing ships accompanied by approximately 25 small fighter aircrafts. Luna and Omega Squadron were scrambled from Allenford Base. Right before entering the battle zone, they regrouped with Viper, Halo, and Skeleton Squadron from the IUN peacekeeping force.

As they arrived, it was reported that 3 destroyers, 5 Aegis class, and 2 landing ships is destroyed. Unfortunately the other 7 made it through and started to deploy their ground troops. Viper and Skeleton were to provide cover for Halo Squadron to destroy the rest of the fleet, on the other hand Luna Squadron was providing cover for Omega Squadron to destroy the ground forces that have landed.

As the battle went on, it was clear that the IUN and the Achilles forces were winning. Luna Squadron had and outstanding record of destroying 18 enemy aircraft. But that wasn’t the end of it, 12 more fighters identified as a group of F-5s and MIG-21s. The Squadrons is not only exhausted but also low in both fuel and ammo. Then suddenly, a friendly IFF appeared on the radar.

“Skull 1 to all friendly units, return to base. We’ll take the rest”

Four F-14D Super Tomcats were spotted.

“Viper 1, copy that”

“Omega 1, wilco”

“Skeleton 1, roger that”

“Halo 1, roger that”

“Luna 1, roger that, good to see you Skull 1”

“Right back at you Luna 1, now go back to base and get some rest, you all did good.

“Targets are within firing range, fire at will then break away, the usual formation”

“Copy that”, Skull team responded .

Each fired 2 missiles that locked on different targets. 4 targets were hit, the rest break away. The 4 F-14s began to pass the remaining enemy, Skull 1 and 2 went to engage a bandit on the east while Skull 3 and 4 went to pursue the ones above the clouds.

“Fox 2”, Skull 1 shouted, the missile hit the the F-5 right on the engine.

“Skull 1 we got a lock”, said Skull 2s WSO

“Roger, he’s yours”, Skull 2 fired the same heat seeking missile. Hits the MIG-21 right on it’s tail.

On the clouds Skull 3 had launched 2 multy-lock missiles the hit 2 migs, Skull 4 got a gun kill from a dogfight with an F-5.

“That leaves 3 right?”

“Yup I’m surprised they’re not leaving yet”, Skull 4 answered his WSO.

“Skull 2 here, I got a bandit on my tail here”

“Skull 2, I’m coming, be grateful that the nice guy from no 3 is kind enough to help your sorry ass”.

Almost in an instant, Skull 3 got a lock on and fired a heat seeking missile. Hits right on the F-5s right wing. The last two retreated, unfortunately one of them was shot down by a SAM from on of the destroyers.

“Skull Squadron, status report”, Skull 1 asked.

“Skull 2 here, we’re ok”

“Skull 3, so are we”

“Skull 4 here, I think a couple of bullet holes here and there but we’re good”

“This is what we get for dogfighting too much, please I beg you to stop”

“It’s not that bad and plus we’re alive aren’t we? You should be grateful to have a pilot like me.

“Oh we DEFENETLY should”, said Skull 1. Every one laughed while Skull 4 made an annoyed grunt.

Skull team eventually arrived landed safely at the carrier, Skull 4 got chewed out by his mechanic because of how many bullet holes he just got. He was lucky they were all non-critical hits, but it was always an adrenaline rush to be scolded by the mechanic. After that, he joined with the rest of the squads.

Lt Col Bella “Jinx” Langley, AKA Skull 1 greeted the sweating pilot with a mocking grin. Beside her was her WSO Lt. Natalie “Beaker” Ackerman, looking like she’s about to get seasick….again (probably 4th time this month).

“Ah, you guys are back. That oughta tell you to stick with someone to cover your ass”, said 2nd Lt. Jack “Hooch” Bremerton, Aka Skull 2.

“Yup, finally. Well, we wouldn’t have been chewed up at the first time if our greatest pilot here would just listened to me and regroup BUT unfortunately, he didn’t”. Johan “Stalker” Weiss giving a death glare to his pilot Jason “Meteor” Roid, AKA Skull 4.

“Uuum, Anyway where’s your gal?” Jason tried to change the topic by mentioning Jack’s WSO Tanya “Axis” Yamada.

“She’s not my gal……yet” said Jack. “She’s doing some stuff with to the plane with the mechanics. I said that the plane seems a bit sluggish every time a turned hard right”.

In the cafeteria, Michael “Shooter” Augus, AKA Skull 3 was having lunch when his WSO Luca “Wedge” Tallant started talking about how HQ was desperately trying to figure out who the terrorists were, where did they come from, and who the hell is supplying them. The Free World State was quite active, the usual was just some small sized aircraft a some ground troops. Now they even got their hands on a fleet, the attack on Comberth Harbour was not only the largest, but also the most ambitious and the most well planned attack since now. Who knows what they’re up to know, but everyone has to expect more fierce battle with the terrorists.

“WHAT? HOW?” Kruger shouted, the whole room was shocked after hearing the news that Raven Squadron was confirmed to be completely wiped out. Raven was ranked 16th among the aces, they were escorting some sort of VIP to Yuktobania. Raven was good and getting shot down was a regular risk for every pilot even for aces, but the thing is, Raven Squadron got wiped out along with the VIP they were escorting. Shot down all of them between the Ceres and the Pacific ocean.

The whole room was filled with grim faces, was this another attack from the Free World? If so then what did they do? An enemy ace? A fleet? Or a weapon. Many questioned was asked, this attack made it clear that the Free World may have just been hiding their sharpen fangs. Suddenly Sagittarius, Valkyrie, Kronig, and Vulture Squadron was told to go prepare for sortie, they were to be briefed on the way after they take off.

“Sigh, Vulture, really”, said Marcus complained.

Vulture was….a bit harsh, they pride themselves on their professionalism not giving a damn about others feelings. The type to always put work over emotion, making them some of the best soldier yet has a bad reputation among their comrades.

The pilots eventually took of, they were told to head south of North Point, their mission is to protect a C-17 that was badly damaged. IFF showed that it was friendly and after a closer look, it was from USEA.


	4. Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Squad brought back the damaged C-17 to their base, while trying to figure out what happened to it

August 10th 2026, 0900 hours

The C-17 took damage on one of it’s right engine, any fighter pilots could tell it was damaged from a high calibre gun either from an anti-air gun, or an aircraft. The C-17 was later guided to their base where they could land. Sagittarius and Vulture Squadron went on and escorted the damaged C-17 to their base, Valkyrie and Kronig Squadron stayed and patrolled the airspace to make sure no one was following them.

After a while, Kronig and Valkyrie was ordered to return. After they landed, the C-17 could be seen parked near a hangar, it was being inspected and the pilot could be seen talking to the base commander. Grace changed from her flight suit and was looking for Zack, he was….no where to be found. Not in the cafeteria, not in his room, not in the usual hangar 2. She asked Marcus but no luck.

After quite some time, she found him…. Still in his aircraft, looking up into the ceiling. She knew from the look at his face, he made some type of discovery but very confused. She climbed up the cockpit of his Terminator, he didn’t even realize she was right beside him.

“Oww wha-, oh…. What was that for?”

“Snapping you of, where were you I was looking for you since I land”

“Oh, wait, wait it’s been 2 hours really?”

“Yeah, now mind explaining me what’s going on”

“Well, for starters, that thing is probably from USEA”

“That one’s a bit obvious don’t you think”

“Yea ok, let me continue. So based on what we saw on it’s right engine, it was attacked by I think we know who, so then there was another question that pooped up in my mind. What was in that plane? At first I thought it was a weapon or some sort, or maybe just valuable cargo. So after we landed I almost drove this thing into a grass field”

“Why would you do that”

“I was distracted ok”

“By what?”

“I was looking at the C-17 and well, it didn’t carry SOMETHING, it was carrying SOMEONE. Getting interesting, I know”

“So, who did you saw”

“Well there was this one guy, by the looks of it he was a scientist and he was carrying a silver briefcase of some sort so I thought oh they must be after him. Then I saw her.”

“Who?”

“It’s um….i think….by the looks of it…. Pilgrim one”

“Wait-wait, Pilgrim 1, as in the female pilot who went to space for what, 7 years?

“Yea that’s her”

“Are you sure?”

“I mean it was at quite the distance, but yea I saw her and plus, today’s sky is clear and burning, the only way for me to be mistaking her would be me hallucinating. Am I hallucinating? Are you real?”

“Sigh, yes Zack, I’m real. There is no way I wouldn’t be real when I’m in front of you”

The two pilots/lovers glared at each other for a while.

“Well, I guess that quite the discovery no wonder you were lost in your own mind. Still what’s she doing on that plane, or rather where was she going?”

“Or where has she been?”

“Right, well anyway I’m going now, I’m starving, wanna join?”

“Maybe next time, I really can’t relax over this”

“Alright then, just don’t think yourself to death”

“Hey, Grace”

“What-“

Her word were cut off as her lips were sealed by his lips, after they parted their kiss they put their forehead against each other staying like that for a brief moment.

“Good one skyguy”

“Told you I’m getting better”

August 11th 2026, 0500 hours

Sagittarius, Kronig, Valkyrie, and Vulture team were sent to be briefing room.

“Sorry to call on you this early” said Albert Johnson or AWACS Sky keeper.

“We’re soldiers Albert, we signed up for this” said Vicky “Cosmic” Bradshaw, AKA Vulture 1.

“Anyway, let me introduce you to Captain Kei Nagase or you might be more familiar as Pilgrim 1” Albert showed a woman with pale skin and short hair.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you pilots” as she gives a soft smile. Vicky was grinning probably admiring her beauty while Zack was well, for starters his eyes just opened widely. He also realizes that Grace was glaring at him but for some reason he didn’t dare to look back.

“Well then I don’t have to tell you why she’s here because well it’s classified, and secondly telling that to you ass holes is probably just a waste of my time. I just want you to know what’s at stakes here, you may go now Captain”

“Thank you, Albert was it? And I am also grateful for you pilots who rescued me and the rest of the crew” she then proceeds to walk out of the room.

“Anyway, thanks to you guys we now have a new responsibilities at our hands. You people are to escort her back to the capital city Oured of Osea. She’ll be onboard the C-17 that will go by the name Big Bird”

“Wait, hold on Osea is like two continents away from here and really, you can’t think of a better name than Big Bird?”

“Don’t worry you people are lucky to stop and rest for a few times, although I really prefer to just send some tankers for you, and don’t fret about the name. You’re lucky the base commander has a good heart for all of you so make sure this mission ends well or else, that’s all. The mission shall begin at 0600 hours, so go prepare or do something I don’t care. Dismissed”

As the briefing was ended, the pilots soon returned each to their hangar. Each individual knew that an attack was going to happen, the worst thing is that they won’t know when it will happened. That plane was carrying something important, and it wasn’t because of captain Kei Nagase was on board, there was something much more. An hour had past, the mission was underway, the C-17 and Kronig Squadron was first followed by Valkyrie and Vulture, then it was Sagittarius team.

“Haven’t you been quite” Said Winter.

“C’mon, I’m not the only one who thinks SOMETHING is gonna happen”

“No, you’re not. But we’re soldiers Sagittarius 2, we signed up for this, we risk our lives in every mission. I think you already know that……buddy”

There was silence between the two after that, Winter knew full well what he said was right, but it was still hard on them both, well hard for all soldiers. Because even as a soldier, they were still human that had emotion, which means they still knew fear. The silence was then broken by the control tower ordering them to launch.

”Copy that, sorry for the hold up, let’s go Lupus”

Lupus only nodded, the two then regrouped with the rest of the Squadron and was greeted warmly by their one and only AWACS.

“WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG SAGITTARIUS TEAM? Any longer and I would’ve just left you without a bye-bye notice. Good god aren’t you guys supposed to be the best”

“Wow, calm down there did you get on the wrong side of the bed again” said Kronig 3 trying to clam him down but the teasing part just made it worse.

“No I didn’t even get the luxury of touching my perfectly soft spreadsheets, and I have you guys to thank for. Why the hell am I the one responsible for your so called well-being when I can’t even keep my sanity for once”

“Wait so your blaming us for your so called sanity. If that’s the case, then doesn’t that mean we can also blaming you for dragging us in this long ass mission” Valkyrie 2 stated.

“Yea, maybe you can, I mean I won’t stop you from abandoning your mission this time. Then again, I can just change your IFF and make every single friendly units fire at you because believe me, I would really love to do that ones in while”

“Whoa-whoa ok, now I really think your not joking around”

“Well maybe that’s couse I’m serious now Kroing 2 so don’t test me, I’m can be cranky when I don’t get enough sleep”

“Sheesh, getting backstabbed by my own AWACS, not my plan on how I die”

“Well, just a reminder you were the one who made the AWACS feeling hot headed in the first place…. Sagittarius”

“DAMN IT, WHY IS TODAY SUCH A SHIT SHOW”, AWACS could be heard and by the sound of it, something bad might have happened.

“Uuuh, Valkyrie to sky keeper, is everything ok?”

“Uh, damn and you people had to hear that, my life is officially a misery” AWACS paused for a moment. “It’s nothing, just dropped a beacon sandwich. Anyway, cut the chatter Operation Tired Dove is under way, let’s not mess around and maybe we’ll each get a promotion for this. I really want raise” AWACS said those last words quietly. Captain Nagase on the other hand was listening to the pilots since the beginning just out of curiosity, but the name of the operation made her smile softly. The pilots soon resumed their mission, it was going to be a long one, but orders are orders.

August 13th 2026, 0700 hours.

The team has been traveling for two days now. They stopped at Amber for a little rest, then they continued to cross the Spring Sea where a tanker was sent to refuel each one of them. After they crossed Spring Sea they proceeded to go to Sapin to rest again. They took back to the sky continuing their escort mission, as of now they are almost at Oured .

“Just a bit more and we’ll finally be done with this mission, so just hang on a second, if all goes well I might even be nice and treat you all a nice luxurious meal at Oured”

“Two days at Oured huh, not bad if I say so myself” Said Valkyrie 4 while picturing the beautiful city.

“Huh? The hell is that?” AWACS said to himself when he noticed a blip in the radar. He then realized, these were no mere blips.

“Squad, be on alert, I’m seeing…..20 unknown’s on radar, presumably bandits”

“You have to be kidding me, Vulture 1 to all units, surround the Cargo”

“Kronig here, we’ll go on ahead to get a visual”

“Carefull Kronig, those are probably the Free World. I hope we won’t end up like Raven Squadron”

Rose noticed that her hands were shaking quite a bit, the thought of ending up like Raven scared her, but she knew that the rest probably felt the same way. For her team and her friends, she must stay strong.

“Valkyrie 2, Valkyrie 4 go high”

“Roger boss” they replied as the two proceeded to climb up so they can cover the rest”

“Lupus, the usual”

“High or low?”

“Keep it levelled, don’t stray to far keep it closer than usual”

“Roger boss”

Sagittarius team proceeded with the wide formation. Winter went on the C-17s 5 o’clock, while Lupus went on the C-17s 7 o’clock creating distance to fire a radar guided long range missile while keeping the altitude the same as the C-17.

“Sky Keeper, this is Kronig, I have a visual on the enemy. The enemy consists of MIG-29s and F-18s, doesn’t seem to be any allied forces.

“This is Sky Keeper here, read you loud and clear, keep scouting them until further orders (Shit, Hornets and Fulcrums, where the hell did they get that? This op really is cursed now isn’t it)”

“All units, enemy hostiles consist of F-18 Hornets and MIG-29 Fulcrum, before you ask and complain I also have no idea how those Free World got those equipment, so shut up and prepare for to engage”

“This is one hell of an escort mission, don’t you think boss?”

“Vulture 3, we all know how this was going to be, as the man said, prepare to engage, don’t let them near the cargo”

“Yes boss” The 6 pilots answered in unison.

Vulture Squadron, consisting of 6 Typhoons painted in dark grey with red lines coming down from their cockpits to their tales. Known for their intimidating aura, and their professionalism. They were good as team and individually, the thing is that they put work over anything, no sympathy, no emotional chatter, no fun, the kind of guys that’ll scold and start being a smart ass and start to talk about discipline and all of that stuff. At least they weren’t a dick when they found out Lupus was dating Rose, they were really tempted though.

“Alright, Sky keeper to all units, bandits are now within firing range you may now en-“

Sky Keeper was interrupted by the sudden missile warning, the bandits had just fired their missiles towards Big Bird.

“SHIT, ALL UNITS EVASIC MANUVERS, PULL OUT CHAF FLARES, EVERYTHING JUST DON’T GO DOWN, Kronig Squadron engage the enemy”

“Roger that, Kronig Squadron engaging the enemy”

Kronig Squad dived down towards the enemy formation, each fired a missile. 3 out of 5 missiles hit the targets, the rest broke off. Something was different this time, Kruger “King” Ivanov, aka Kronig 1 noticed that the bandits were now moving in a very tight formation but very organized, this was new, the Free World was learning and adapting. Even so, there was no time to be thinking of that, he has to protect the cargo at all cost.

“Kronig 1 to Kronig 2, your with me, you three form up, we’ll split up and do your jobs, make sure they don’t get near the cargo”

“roger boss” The rest of the squad replied in unison.

“Uuuh, Sagittarius 1 to Sky Keeper, I’m seeing something on my radar coming up at our 6, probably more bandits”

“Shit, WELL DON’T JUST STAND THERE, GO GET EM! The rest of you listen up, you are clear to engage all unknown bandits, the success of this mission depends on the safety on Big Bird and seeing as how fierce these guys are coming at us, they must reaaaally want Big Bird gone or capture them I don’t care, so make sure Big bird survives”

“Roger that” The rest of the Squadron shouted. Sagittarius turned to engage the enemy from behind, Lupus turned sharp right while Winter left. As they finally turned around, they could vaguely see 7 little dots on the radar and on the sky.

“I got a lock” said Lupus

“Fire at will, Sagittarius 1 Fox 3”

“Sagittarius 2 Fox 3”

Each fired a single long range radar guided missile, but then no explosions. The bandits did some quick maneuver, some dived down, some pulled up. Sagittarius team and the bandits soon passed each other.

“Wooaah, that was different” Winter said surprised, “damn they’re getting better”

“Cut the crap Winter, Sagittarius 2 to Sky keeper, bandits are 7 Mirage 2000. We’ll hold em off but they’re better than the rest, some of them might get passed us”

“Just deal with them Sagittarius” Sky Keeper growled in annoyance “Valkyrie, Vulture, you heard him, be on guard. Kronig how’s your end?”

“Almost done here, He’s right though, they’re better then usual. We’ll be on your aid as soon as we’re done here”

“Copy that Kronig” AWACS thought to himself, what was happening, how did they get better, or are these mercs? Shit, this isn’t going well, I better get a raise if I succeed.

The rest continued to fight. Kronig finished their part and is proceeding to help Saggitarius to fend of the Mirages. It was not easy as the Mirages were probably aces from the free world.

“Hey Sky Keeper, what happens if we run out of ammo?” Winter asks slightly in a teasing manner.

“Well you can still be useful as targets now right? So don’t stop, The battle is over when I say it’s over, got that”

“Sigh, Yes sir” Winter replied satisfied that the AWACS was still the same old Sky Keeper, even under pressure he never breaks character.

The battle soon went on and getting closer to the cargo, Valkyrie and 3 Vulture members had to join in the battle. After a while, there were only 3 Mirages left, but they didn’t give up and kept fighting.

“You have to be joking right”

“What’s wrong Sky Keeper?” Cosmic asked, he was a bit disturbed by the concern on the AWACS voice.

“Sky Keeper to all units…… We have 9 more bandits coming from Big Birds 9 o’clock, Vulture go handle them”

“But we’ll leave Big Bird unguarded if we do that”

“SO MAKE SURE YOU TAKE CARE OF THEM FAST! I’m not risking them getting close at Big Bird, oh and guess what, that was an order Vulture”

“Yes sir”

Vulture immediately engaged the enemy While Big Bird was told to go full speed and escape. The plan was almost as if the Pilots were bait for the enemy, well it is true but its not like AWACS had a choice anyway. AWACS keeping a look out for new enemy while constantly watching over his pilots, even with the rough act he did with the pilots he didn’t hat them. It was more like he was stressed at work and he just used the pilots as verbal stress reliever, even so he does know when he crossed the line, he’s lucky none of the pilots tried to kill him yet. Unfortunately, his day was just utter shit today. Surrounded by enemy’s all over the place, he called for back up but they just kept telling him to stand by. What a bunch of shit heads, just send three strikes already dammit, or at least someone and his day might just got worst.

“SHIT, Big bird you have an unknown at your 12, BREAK NOW!”

A single unit was flying quickly towards Big Bird. The C-17 tries to turn away, but there was only so much a big plane could do

“BIG BIRD GET OUT OF THERE! BREAK-BREAK” Sky Keeper shouted hopelessly knowing full well they can’t dodge the bandit that was coming for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED
> 
> just wanted to write that down, no specific reason :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy that, names were really difficult lol. So Project aces is basically a reference to the game developer, in this story project aces is kind of like the top gun school but instead of ace pilots learning from instructors, they learn from each other by training against one another scheduled by the top brass. In this setting the world is at peace but there is a large terrorist group, i haven't figured out the names but they'll probably appear at chapter 3. I don't know how many chapters i'll make but i'll do my best. Thanks for reading btw and hope you enjoyed that.


End file.
